


Will Catra Leave the Horde?

by rewriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Literary Theory, Redemption, Ship Manifesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriter/pseuds/rewriter
Summary: Two theories as to how Catra will leave the Horde, or how the Horde will change alliances, and an explanation of it's ramifications on She-Ra and Catra's relationship.





	Will Catra Leave the Horde?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment with ideas, and if you enjoy it please share on social media.

**Will Catra Leave the Horde?**

There’s a lot of people out there who want She-Ra and Catra’s attraction to each other to be realized, but as I have theorized in my other analyses, because of Adora’s moral strength, this cannot happen until Catra is redeemed. I have already discussed the steps required to catalyze Catra’s redemption, but not the specific event that will cause Catra’s allegiances to change.

**Option #1The Horde (everyone under Catra’s leadership) changes alliegances**

I personally hope that if Catra is redeemed, that this is how it will happen. Using a bigger threat than the Horde to enlighten it’s sheltered member as to their true moral standing would provide a way out of unintentional evil for sympathetic Horde members like Kyle, Rogelio, Lonnie, Scorpia, and Entrapta.

For Catra’s squadron to change alliances, there would have to be a bigger threat. I believe it is plausible that Shadow Weaver leaves the Horde entirely due to Catra’s coup, and starts to wreak havoc. There will also be connections to the First Ones, and the stability of the planet as well.

Having Catra’s squadron change sides under Catra’s command would also provide a way for the show to explore the morals of doing what you’re told. If Catra’s underlings only change sides because she tells them to, have they truly been redeemed?

This scenario also works if the Horde is defeated, and it’s former member have to join the Alliance to fight a bigger threat.

**Option #2 Catra leaves the Horde**

In this scenario, Catra is motivated by emotional growth to reject the security of the Horde. It is possible she simply grows enough emotionally to prioritize justice over security, but I think it’s more likely that Catra would first leave the Horde when Adora finally manages to let go of Catra. In the face of Adora’s disappointment, rather than just anger, Catra might leave the Horde on her own, and change her personal moral code as she experiences Etheria culture.

 


End file.
